In general, the concentrations of electrolytes, the partial pressures of gases, and the concentrations of metabolites or the volume ratio of the red blood cells in blood maintain homeostasis in a human body, and when concentration imbalance occurs, various diseases are identified due to excessive or lack of concentrations thereof. Therefore, prompt measurement of the concentrations of electrolytes, the partial pressures of gases, and the concentrations of metabolites or the volume ratio of the red blood cells in blood helps a medical team quickly estimate a disorder of a human body or progress of a disease due to bionic imbalance. Equipment for measuring the concentrations of ions of electrolytes, the partial pressures of gases, and the concentrations of metabolites or the volume ratio of the red blood cells in blood may include a blood supplier that supplies blood, a sensing unit that includes a sensor, a solution supplier that supplies solution to the sensor, a data process unit, and a plurality of driving sources. The sensing unit measures a data value of the solution, which is a reference, and the concentrations of electrolytes, the partial pressures of gases, and the concentrations of metabolites or the volume ratio of the red blood cells in blood. Further, a controller corrects data values about the concentration of electrolytes, the partial pressures of gases, and the concentrations of metabolites or the volume ratio of the red blood cells in blood, on the basis of the data value obtained from the solution, thereby improving reliability of the measurement. The solution stored in a solution bag may be received in a cartridge. The solution bag storing the solution is not contaminated by outside contaminants only when being opened right before use, and reliability of the measured data is improved. Solution bags received in cartridges in the related art are opened in advance and inserted into a measuring apparatus by a user, and they do not sufficiently cope with this problem.